


Dangerous Sweet Love

by Yuriihime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Corruption, Drama, Hatred, Love, M/M, One- Sided, Poison, Poison Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, confused, countless love, heartbreaken, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriihime/pseuds/Yuriihime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's a monster of your destiny. Is he an devil or angel? His voice is here to destroy you and break you down a notch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Sweet Love

**Title: Dangerous Sweet Love**

**Theme: Poison & Corruption**

**Character: Cross /Ira / Eythil**

**Contain: Abuse, M/M, Poison Love, One- Sided**

**Song: E.T. by Katy Parry**

* * *

_'Your so hypnotizing._

_Are you my devil_

_Or_

_Are you my angel.'_

Cross was tried as he washed his face. He couldn't believe he slept with a man. For god sake he was straight. That what he keep telling himself for years since his wife died.

One night stands was not fun anymore. It gotten boring with woman. So he lose all desire to sleep with anymore until last night. He couldn't believe himself to be taken like that. With a person he never met before.

He never had intention to sleep with anyone at the party. Okay maybe getting drunk as hell with Marié. He leaned down to the sink to washed his face even more.

Cross never notice a person was right behind him. A fingertips trace his spine to the back of his head. Cross jerked up as he about to turn around. But he felt someone pulled his hair hard. Feeling that his hair was about to be ripped out. Yanked it hard and a face looked down to Cross.

"Hello Cross? Or I can say Master." He purred out.

Cross's eyes widen in fear as his body begin to shake in true fear. It's been too long since they've met. He chew on his bottom lip as he was holding back the tear.

"Eythil"

The male have him a true evil grin as he bashed Cross's head into the mirror twice. But he made sure not to kill him. Cross hissed in pain. As he was being drag by his hair.

Eythil didn't want waste his time. He just wanted to talk but he remember seeing Cross leaving with that young fellow and see them having sex. That made him angry. He was seeing blood.

He toss Cross on the bed and jumped on top of him. As he get to see Cross's hair grew longer and to shade of perfect gold. He reached down and softly touch it before plucking one from his head. Cross groan in pain. He was slowly waken up.

"I need to wake you up huh?" He said to himself.

Eythil lean over and nailed Cross hands over his head. Cross held in the scream as a streams of tears was coming down his face.

"You good for nothing bitch! Why did you slept with him!" He yelled.

Cross kept his mouth closed. And doesn't want to say anything. If he did anything could happened. Eythil's eyes darken in anger. Since Cross wanted to play games he can play too.

He finally notice Cross was naked and he wanted make squirm. He lean over and kisses his neck down to his shoulder-blade before sinking his shark like teeth down into his shoulder-blade ripping off his flesh.

Cross choked as he tries to kicked him off. But Eythil was heavier than he looked.

"I finally going to make you mines, you fucking bastard." Warned Eythil.

_'You came from a different dimensions._

_They won't understand us.'_

Eythil kisses him all over his body and leaving bite marks on his body. Marking him and making sure if anybody sees it they would know who he belong too.

The blood was running down Cross's arms. To his head making his hair grow even more. He was blind folded and gagged. He was still crying and gave up fighting him.

_' Your kiss is cosmic_

_Every move is magic_

_Your touch magnetizing_

_Feels like I am floating_

_Leaves my body glowing'_

Cross arched his back as his body was covered in sweat. The scent in the air was toxic for him. He couldn't breath. His breathing was hard as he held in that scream. His sobbing had calm down. His body was reacting to his touches. He didn't want this but his body was betraying him.

_' Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love and_

_Fill me with your poison'_

Eythil slide his hand to Cross's neck and squeeze as he kisses his jaw line. Slowly his hand-made it to the back of his head and yanked his hair back.

He slowly lean into a kiss. And slide tongue into his mouth. As they both kisses and their tongue battle against each other. They could taste each other. Eythil was savoring the taste as he smirked. As he slowly pulled away from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva that was connected to their mouths.

"Ready to become mines yet Adal." He said with a purred.

Cross nodded no as he didn't trust his throat or voice at all. Eythil glared at him. As he gripped his throat and squeezed it hard.

"You gonna be mines if you wanted it or not." He said.

This was a promise he was planning on keeping. Cross would be always his even in death. He should have killed Marigold but he wanted Cross to have he always wanted with Marigold and that was it.

Oh well that was then and this  **NOW**.

_'They say, be afraid_

_You're not like the others'_

Eythil pushed his pink hair out of his eyes. As he getting dressed. He looked over to see Cross.

Cross was covered in sheets of sweats all over his body. His mouth was hanging open with his tongue slightly sticking out. His hand was still nailed up behind his head. He lost a lot of blood.

Eythil chuckled darkly as he finished getting dressed.

"Ole Cross? I just went easy on you today but next time if you do that again. I won't hold myself back. See you next year." He said.

Eythil left Cross's house through the front door. Leaving no trail of himself as he blend into the wind.

Cross couldn't cry anymore it was pointless now. Since he gave himself to him out of fear.

He could the sheet was covered in blood from his ordeal. This is the part he hate most. Letting his daughter see him like this. This made him feel less like a man.

Ira did came home early tonight since her friends was getting ready for their holidays. She notice the door was open and which she found it hard to believe.

Her father always locked the door no matter what.

Ira quickly went inside. Calling her father out.

"Daddy!"

Cross yelled back with an answered. Ira quickly went inside and find her father in such a state. She started to cry. Cross sadly smiled.

"You know what to do." He said softly.

Ira nodded as she quickly unnailed him from the wall. And quickly get the supplies that she needs. She began to cleanse his wounds and stay quiet. She knew her father needed to think and among others things. She left the room for him to clean the other wounds that he wouldn't dare to see. She promise herself she would get Mary to finished treating him.

As she stand behind the door and quiet asked him that simple question.

"Why?"

Cross sigh as he slowly lit a cigarette.

"Because of my fear for him."

Ira chew on her bottom lips. She swear mercy to the heavens she would kill him by her own two hands even means her death.

On the other side of the door. Cross chuckle to himself sadly. As he was blaming himself for this stupid mess he made. As tears was streaming down his face.

"Look at that? He finally broke me down." He whispered to himself. As he touch his tears.

Ironic that he can still cry when he don't need to cry. What sad moment he lived in.

  


  


Eythil didn't want waste his time. He just wanted to talk but he remember seeing Cross leaving with that young fellow and see them having sex. That made him angry. He was seeing blood.

  


  


He toss Cross on the bed and jumped on top of him. As he get to see Cross's hair grew longer and to shade of perfect gold. He reached down and softly touch it before plucking one from his head. Cross groan in pain. He was slowly waken up.

  


  


"I need to wake you up huh?" He said to himself.

  


  


Eythil lean over and nailed Cross hands over his head. Cross held in the scream as a streams of tears was coming down his face.

  


  


"You good for nothing bitch! Why did you slept with him!" He yelled.

  


  


Cross kept his mouth closed. And doesn't want to say anything. If he did anything could happened. Eythil's eyes darken in anger. Since Cross wanted to play games he can play too.

  


  


He finally notice Cross was naked and he wanted make squirm. He lean over and kisses his neck down to his shoulder blade before sinking his shark like teeth down into his shoulder blade ripping off his flesh.

  


  


Cross choked as he tries to kicked him off. But Eythil was much heavier than he looked.

  


  


"I finally going to make you mines, you fucking bastard." Warned Eythil.

  


  


  


'You came from a different dimensions.

  


  


They won't understand us.'

  


  


  


Eythil kisses him all over his body and leaving bite marks on his body. Marking him and making sure if anybody sees it they would know who he belong too.

  


  


The blood was running down Cross's arms. To his head making his hair grow even more. He was blind folded and gagged. He was still crying and gave up fighting him.

  


  


  


' Your kiss is cosmic

  


  


Every move is magic

  


  


Your touch magnetizing

  


  


Feels like I am floating

  


  


Leaves my body glowing'

  


  


  


Cross arched his back as his body was covered in sweat. The scent in the air was toxic for him. He couldn't breath. His breathing was hard as he held in that scream. His sobbing had calm down. His body was reacting to his touches. He didn't want this but his body was betraying him.

  


  


  


' Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me

  


  


Infect me with your love and

  


  


Fill me with your poison'

  


  


  


Eythil slide his hand to Cross's neck and squeeze as he kisses his jawline. Slowly his hand made it to the back of his head and yanked his hair back.

  


  


He slowly lean into a kiss. And slide tongue into his mouth. As they both kisses and their tongue battle against each other. They could taste each other. Eythil was savoring the taste as he smirked. As he slowly pulled away from the kiss leaving a trail of saliva that was connected to their mouths.

  


  


"Ready to become mines yet Adal." He said with a purred.

  


  


Cross nodded no as he didn't trust his throat or voice at all. Eythil glared at him. As he gripped his throat and squeezed it hard.

  


  


"You gonna be mines if you wanted it or not." He said.

  


  


This was a promise he was planning on keeping. Cross would be always his even in death. He should of killed Marigold but he wanted Cross to have he always wanted with Marigold and that was it.

  


  


Oh well that was then and this NOW.

  


  


  


'They say, be afraid

  


  


You're not like the others'

  


  


  


Eythil pushed his pink hair out of his eyes. As he getting dressed. He looked over to see Cross.

  


  


  


Cross was covered in sheets of sweats all over his body. His mouth was hanging open with his tongue slightly sticking out. His hand was still nailed up behind his head. He lose a lot of blood.

  


  


Eythil chuckled darkly as he finished getting dressed.

  


  


"Ole Cross? I just went easy on you today but next time if you do that again. I won't hold myself back. See you next year." He said.

  


  


Eythil left Cross's house through the front door. Leaving no trail of himself as he blend into the wind.

  


  


  


Cross couldn't cry anymore it was pointless now. Since he gave himself to him out of fear.

  


  


He could the sheet was covered in blood from his ordeal. This is the part he hate most. Letting his daughter see him like this. This made him feel less like a man.

  


  


Ira did came home early tonight since her friends was getting ready for their holidays. She notice the door was open and which she found it hard to believe.

  


  


Her father always locked the door no matter what.

  


  


Ira quickly went inside. Calling her father out.

  


  


"Daddy!"

  


  


  


Cross yelled back with an answered. Ira quickly went inside and find her father in such a state. She started to cry. Cross sadly smiled.

  


  


"You know what to do." He said softly.

  


  


Ira nodded as she quickly unnailed him from the wall. And quickly get the supplies that she needs. She begin to cleanse his wounds and stay quiet. She knew her father needed to think and among others things. She leave the room for him to clean the other wounds that he wouldn't dare to see. She promise herself she would get Mary to finished treating him.

  


  


As she stand behind the door and quiet asked him that simple question.

  


  


"Why?"

  


  


Cross sigh as he slowly lit a cigarette.

  


  


"Because of my fear for him."

  


  


Ira chew on her bottom lips. She swear mercy to the heavens she would kill him by her own two hands even means her death.

  


  


On the other side of the door. Cross chuckle to himself sadly. As he was blaming himself for this stupid mess he made. As tears was streaming down his face.

  


  


"Look at that? He finally broke me down." He whispered to himself. As he touch his tears.

  


  


Ironic that he can still cry when he don't need to cry. What sad moment he lived in.

  



End file.
